


Goodbye my first

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Death, Disease, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I cried while writing this, I listened to goodbye my first and, LMAO, Light Angst, M/M, Sicheng dies, im so sorry, im sorry, ok not lmao, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Please, don't leave me"a faint heart monitor and a crying face. That's all Sicheng sees."I'll see you in our next life, love"
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Goodbye my first

Yuta entered the room and he was devastated. He told himself he wouldn't cry, not until the final moments but he can already feel the tears prickling.

As soon as he caught sight of his love, his Sicheng, it all just bursted out. Loud sobs that could probably heard on Jupiter erupting from both men. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I'm sorry I couldn't support you, I'm sorry abou-" He was disrupted when Sicheng suddenly kissed him.

"Shut up idiot, let's enjoy the moment while I'm still here...." Sicheng said, crying.

The heart monitor was growing fainter by the minute, but Sicheng didn't pay any mind to that. They were in their own world, nothing bothering them.

"My angel, I love you. I love you so much the universe couldn't comprehend it and took you away"

"I love you too, idiot"

No one dare speak after that. Yuta started snuggling up against Sicheng, not letting him go.

He could feel himself getting weaker, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered at this moment, Sicheng experiencing his last 'Yuta time' he would in a long while. 

"I hope, I hope in another life w-we could be together again. A happy little family with two dogs and a cat." Yuta said, voice cracking.

Kissing his tears away, Sicheng resisted the urge to laugh. It was such a bittersweet moment. 

"I don't doubt that-that we will always find each other in every universe." Sicheng stuttered, embarrassed. 

A sudden wave of pain hit, making Sicheng flinch. The worrying expression on Yuta's face was already heartbreaking enough. 

"Angel..! are you okay?" Yuta said, increasingly getting more worried by the moment.

"I am, we can only have about 30 more minutes together, I can feel it." Sicheng replied, trying his hardest not to cry even harder.

"I'll always love you. forever."

"I know. I know Yu" voice cracking again, Sicheng just hummed and closed his eyes.

"I'll never let you go. Death can't take you if you're here in my arms" Yuta whispered, huffing up his chest.

"love, you're cute but that's not how it works" Sicheng replies while laughing, causing Yuta to deflate rather quickly.

"FIVE MINUTES" a doctor called, an empathetic look on his face.

Yuta became noticeably more panicked. He fumbled around, trying to find the right words to say.

"Calm down, love, it's ok" tracing patterns on his back, Sicheng comforted the love of his (now almost over) life.

the heart monitor started beeping slow, almost teasing in Yuta's opinion.

"I love you" a kiss on the forehead "I love you" a kiss on the right eye "I love you" a kiss on the left eye "I love you" a kiss on the nose "I love you" a kiss on the left cheek "I love you" a kiss on the right cheek "I love you" a kiss on the chin "I really fucking love you" a kiss on the lips.

It was so cliche that Sicheng could throw up. If there were different circumstances then he would push Yuta away and call him an idiot, but right now it was heartwarming and heartbreaking at the same time.

The heart monitor started beating rapidly as Yuta and Sichengs sobs filled the room.

"Please, don't leave me"

a faint heart monitor and a crying face. That's all Sicheng sees.

"I'll see you in our next life, love. I'll always be in your heart."

The taller man contemplates on his next words for a quick second before saying a simple-

"Goodbye my first, my last, and my everything"he whispered.

and then, silence. It was so overbearingly silent as Sicheng closed his eyes for the last time.

Yuta stared at his now lifeless lover,tears filling his eyes again.

"Goodbye my love. I'll always love you."


End file.
